Trials of the Heart
by FateHasReasons
Summary: request 1. Gil and Oz were just friends, right? Gil/Oz date/confusion.


Okay so I've decided that this fic is going to be dedicated to requests that I get from anyone.

This fic will be for Pandora Hearts.

I already posted on my DeviantArt about requests for this. but just send me either a review on this or message me on what pairing, genre and the kind of summary to help me work from there to hopefully get what you envisioned for it.

I figured that since when i don't have deadlines for things I never seem to get anything done but maybe with a set deadline. So send me in your requests for this pairing and i will get working on them, and post them up in one to two weeks after they've been requested. or if you have a date that you want to me to be done with it, just tell me and I will get it done by that date.

so please send in your requests and I hope to get things done for you.

~Fate

Here is the first request! and please keep them coming. ^^

* * *

**A Pleasant Unease**

**Summary: **OzXGil- nervous about their first kiss

**Request for **_Anonymous_

-x-x-

Gil has never really showed his feelings for anyone before. So when Oz, out of the blue, asked him out, he didn't know what to say. His heart had started racing and he was becoming so nervous. The thoughts that he had been having were _What kind of outing is it? Was it just friends hanging out or was it something more than that?_

Gil just didn't know how to react, especially to what he was feeling. He and Oz had been friends for years and he never once thought that there could be more than just friendship there. Okay well maybe there was a few times when he thought there could be more, but he never thought to act on it. He didn't know if it was a fear of rejection or just him and his oblivious nature always taking over all the time. He never even noticed if Oz had feelings for him or not.

Well he figured it was too late to back out now since it was almost seven o' clock, and Oz would most likely be arriving at his door any minute and he was nears as ready as he would like to be.

He was almost done with tying his hair back when he heard a knock on his apartment door. He griped at himself for not being ready yet. He figured Oz had given him extra time, since it was now a quarter after seven and he hadn't notice the time flying by. He wa just in the middle of brushing his teeth. And yes, he knew it made no sense for him to have his teeth brushed when they'd be eating dinner soon, but he wanted to look his best, even if this was just them hanging out together.

He spit out the water that he had used to rinse his mouth of the toothpaste as he grabbed the towel to wipe his mouth. He couldn't understand why he didn't want to look like a slob when just hanging out with Oz. A part of his mind was still wondering if it was more than just them hanging out as friends. Also a part of him was hoping that it was more than just that.

-x-x-

At the beginning, when Oz had asked Gilbert out he had been completely nervous about it. And about how Gilbert would take it. On the outside, he was calm but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. He was afraid of what would happen. He was hoping that Gilbert would say yes, but he was afraid that Gil would reject him and ruin the friendship that they had.

But nonetheless, he had asked him and he had said yes, which had Oz in high spirits and he couldn't wait. He had shown up at Gil's apartment at exactly seven but had given extra time before knocking, knowing Gil, he was probably still getting ready to go. So he had waited an extra fifteen minutes before he eventually announced his arrival.

He waited there eagerly as he heard Gil's footsteps approach. He was having a hard time trying to contain his excitement. He loved Gil with all of his heart, and he just wanted to be able to tell him how he felt.

When Gil opened up the door, Oz's breath caught in his throat. Gil looked even more handsome than ever, which made him even more nervous than before. He was dress in a very fancy pant suit, it wasn't very formal, which was good becuase Oz wasn't really formal clothes either. Heck, he didn't really own any formal clothing, so that was the bright side. The ugly side was that his outfit didn't even compare to Gil's. It was mostly the same thing that he usually wore. He was wearing the regular shirt and tie, but he didn't have the vest, and instead of the plad shorts, he was wearing a pair of brown dress pants.

Where as Gil had changed up his entire look. Where his usually trenchcoat was a snazy black dress jacket with a light blue colored shirt underneath it and dark black dress pants with designer dress shoes. To Oz he was the definition of hot right now.

Oz turned around after Gil had walked out of his apartment. He didn't want to him to the blush that was spreading slowly across his face at the moment, knowing that he would never be able to live it down.

"S-so...S-shall we go th-then?" he asked, as he berated himself for the stutter that came out.

Gil raised a questioning eyebrow at Oz as he spoke. That stutter was so unlike him, it left Gil questioning again if this was more than just a "hang out" date. But he stayed calm, trying to not show his nerves about this whole thing.

"Yeah, sure." Gil answered him as calmly as he could, closing his apartment door and made sure that it was locked.

"After you." he said to Oz gesturing for him to start down the stairs first.

He would've went first but he didn't Oz to see him putting his head down so he can hide the blush that was spreading across his face.

-x-x-

The dinner had gone by quite awkwardly. There were times when Gilbert didn't know what to say, because he wasn't sure of what was okay to talk about. He never really figured out what kind of "date" this was anyway. And Oz...

Well he had been acting goofy all night. Knocking over dishes, tripping over his own two feet as he went to the restroom at one point. Gilbert had found that kind of odd, but he chose to ignore it. He wanted to keep his blushing to a minimum. He never would admit it but he had a lot of pride and he didn't want people to think that he was becoming because of his young master.

However, Oz had noticed that there was something going on with Gilbert. He was being even quieter than he usually was, he kept taking sips of his water almost every minute so he wouldn't have to say much. Which made Oz become more nervous than he was before when the date had started. He had thought that Gil like him as well, but the fact that he might not, was nervewrecking and scary to him.

As they ate, they both looked up ever couple minutes when the other wasn't looking. They were both worried that maybe the other didn't like them as much as they did.

-x-x-

After dinner, Gilbert had offered to walk Oz back to where he was staying. Oz had tried to refuse, being as his place was in the opposite direction, and he didn't want to trouble him. However Gil was persistant on not wanting him to walk back alone. So Oz, knowing how stubborn Gilbert always is, gave in with a sigh.

They were quiet as they walked down the street to Pandora HQ. Which was odd, being as Oz never didn't have anything to say. It's like he was tongue tied or couldn't think of anything to say. Well he had been thinking of things to say but he kept seconded guessing himself. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the person that he liked. But then again Gil wasn't saying anything either. Which made him think that he wasn't interested in him like that and he became disheartened by that fact.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was becoming more and more nervous as the day rolled to an end. He had no idea what Oz was going to do and it just shook him to the core. He liked him, yes, but as more than a friends? He didn't seem so sure of.

-x-x-

As they approached the building, both were extremely uneased by everything. Neither had said a word the whole way which lead to jumping to conclusions by both of them. And they wanted each other to either say something or do something to calm the mood, but neither did anything.

Oz stopped at the door of the building with Gilbert standing beside him. He didn't want to ruin anything but he had to do something. Hell for all he knew their friendship was already ruined and it would harm him to just do something unexpected. So...

As Gil was about to open the door him, he grabbed Gil's wrist to stop him. He gulped as the nervousness he was feeling increased ten fold, and his heart started racing. This is it, he would find out now if Gilbert held any feelings for him.

-x-x-

Gilbert was shocked when Oz stopped him. He couldn't fathom why he would do that (well he could think of a couple of things. But with the way things had went on the walk over he completely disregarded it being the reason). So what happened next really shocked him.

His heart started pounding as he saw Oz standing on his tiptoes to reach up to him. He didn't know what he should do. He never felt like this before, being nervous just wasn't one of his things. He was calm, even a dire situation. This... he didn't know what this was. It was warming but also nervewrecking. And he kind of liked it, some odd reason.

He also shocked when he started to lean to Oz so he wouldn't have to try so hard to reach him. In a split second, their lips connected and it felt amazing.

Oz would thought that Gil would've instantly shoved him of and run away because he would find it disturbing that he liked him as more than a friend. That was until he felt Gil kissing him back, deeply. He's hand on Oz's cheek, pulling him even closer.

They were connected for all of three seconds when Gilbert pulled away, a blush spread across his face as he looked at Oz. He was out of breath from their lip contact, and blushing even more than Gil was, which was natural since Oz was way more emotional than Gil ever was.

"I should go inside now. Or else Alice will have a fit." Oz said interrupting Gil's thoughts.

To be honest Gil didn't want the night to end with just that. But he figured that was probably enough for now. And of course, Alice had to ruin everything as she usually did for them.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Gil said, even though he didn't want to leave he had a few things to do before the meeting Pandora was having in the morning and he wanted to be ready.

"Yes. See you, Gil-kun." Oz said, bidding him a farewell before he closed the door behind.

Gil sighed as he turned around and started walking away. Placing his fingers to his lips, he knew. He liked Oz, yes. As more than friends? Absolutely.

* * *

_A/N: Well here is the first of the requests for this! I hope I gave you what you wanted, Anonymous. And I know it's somewhat late, but I finished as fast as I could. So I hope you enjoy it. And I promise to get this requests that I get done sooner than this first one was. ^^_

_Reviews are appreciated but not required! ^_^ 3_

_~Fate_


End file.
